We are your what!
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: I don't know perfectly how to update a new cappy so I send the whole storrye. Have fun with it.


We are your what…!

By Twilight of the Shadows

A/N: Hy I updaited the full storry. Hoppe you like it. And thanks on everybody who rewiewed me. You are great. I don't own One Piece, yust some of the caracters here that I made up and the wierd situation. So on with the storry!

Itt was a peacefull sunny day on the board of the Going Marry. Ruffy and his friends where doing that what they did every day. Sanji was cooking, Zorro was sleaping and (A/N: you know what I mean. Oh, and pleas sorry for the bad spelling.) Everything was normal (A/N: yeah, they and normal.), but then Lusopp came running in. (A/N: I will use the german names) "Hey, ther's a shipp! And it's komming near!" so everybody looked to the wright where he was pointing. And teher was a shipp. Itt had the saim sizze az here's, the only differens was the flag. (A/N: ok, itt looked like here's but itt had also a red rose on itt in the midle of the straw hat. The shipp was a little bit damaged. Three days ago there was a werry havy storm. Ruffy was werry excaited abaut the shipp and with his powers he throw himself and the others literally on the other shipp. When they landed wery uncomfortly and stood up they saw stood in the middle of the shipp (A/N: I don't know what they call it in english.) a boy araund 14 or 15 with green hair and blue eyes. He had the quait saim klots on as Zorro and he had also three sword's and of them where twoo in his hand's. When he saw them he lowered his swords and called back. "Hey! We haw vissitor's." As he said this, a boy and a girl araund his age caim. The boy was an inch shorter then the girl. Both had black hair and blue eyes. The boy had a reddis-purple T-shirt and blue yeans on (a little bit like Ruffy's) and sandals. The girl had a black top and black baggie pants on with boot's, she also had a black wirstband and a black hat on (like Ace's hat.)

"Who are you?"-asked a werry confused Robin.

"Hy! Mi name is Ray and I'm the captain of the New Generatyon pirats. And tihs is my cusin and first mann in charge Lin. And this is Akon, he is a werry good shword fighter."- said the boy.

When aur friends opened theyr mouth to say sommething they hierd a screem bihaind a dor...

_**Nooo...!**_

Everyvan leaf to the dor where the scream came from. The boy's broke the dor down (nice job boy's) and wanted at the same time in. So they were stuck in the dorway.

"Ehm...girl's...could you be so caind...and help us, ehm... with aur litle problem."

"Sure boy's."- said Lin smirking, and you could see that two of the boys were extremli strungling to come free bifor she could help.

Nami and Robin looked confused to each other then to the boy's, and then to the girl who took a step forth evely smirking. Then the ayes of the two women went wide when Lin's right begun burning. (I think you can olredi imagine what she did). So the boy's waren't stuck animore, but they were a litle bit burnt, thanks to a litle raven head. When everybody was normal again they looked araund. They where in a kitchen. (you know how a shipp's kitchen looks like expecialli thet one on the Going Marry) In the middle stood three people. A boy araund 16. He had blue hair and green ayes, he had a white shirt with brown pants and boot's on. On his right stood a girl with long blod hair and brown ayes. She wore a white dress. Lysopp tought that she looked much like Kaja. And there was a nother girl who screamd. She had also blond hair just a litle bit darker and shorter and dark brow ayes. She wore a blue top and a matching blue rock and sandals. She also had a pink appron on so they guased that she is the shipp's cook. The three were arguing ower someting.

"Ehm...guys."- said Ray but diden't gain anny attention. "Would you please STOOP!"- now that maid them quaiet. "As I wanted to say. This are my other crew members."-said the boy chalm. " This is Nina she is aur cook as you can see and she's also a quait good navigator, and also my cusin."- said the captain pointing to the girl in blue. " And this is aur doctor Midori and he over there is Sam aur ship was a present from his mother to us."

The day after this event was normal and Ruffy asked theyr new friends to stay with them. They went to a litle Island then the shipp's needed to be repaird. On that evening they had also a little party and Sanji and Nina made a cook compatation to see who is the best. They were same good. It was alreadi late in the night and everybody was saund asleap except Robin. She tried to sleap but she could't. Something wassent right but she could't put a finger on it, what it was. She tossed the blanket asaid and went quaiet aut of the cabin so she wouldend wake Nami. She went of of the shipp and went to the clif near them. When she came to the top she was stooned to see somewan was already there. She couldend see who the person was so she tried to sneak closer, but then someting caught her ankle. When she looked down she saw a hand. But this couldend be, she didn't made anithing. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she saw te person in the ayes. Itt was Ray. Robin culd feel when the hand let her go.

Ray saw her in the ayes, he could see her fier. Her fear of him. He didn't want to scear her.

"Ehm...sorry for that Robin. I didn't know thet you were here."- said Ray nörves grinning.

Robin wanted away from him. She turned araund and wanted to run but he held her wirst tight. She tried to brake free to use her powers, but they didn't ektivate, she wanted to scream but there came no tone. The panic grew in her.

"Robin pleas hear me on"- but she only wanted away from him.

"Noo! Let me go!"- she tried to escape him.

"Mom pleas..."- this made Robin stop strunglin but instead she stared wide ayed on the boy befor her.

**Next morning**

"-Have you found them?"- asked Lin the others.

"- No. We looked everywer, but nothing."- said Lusopp when he and midori come back.

"- Now, wher can they be..."-asked Nina deep in tought's when they heard leafter bihaind them.

When they turned araund to see who it was, they saw seven person (A/N: I don't know how to spell it right) bihaind them. The boy who laught was werry tall and mature, he had black croulled hair and black ayes.

"-Morat! What are you doing here! And what did you to my cusin and Robin!"- yelled Lin sudenlly werry angry.

"So. Your little cusinline is missing. Oh, poor Linni. Are you worryed abaut him."- said a mockin voice.

"- Shut up Flon!"- deamanted Nina stepping bisaid her cusin.

The other boy who spoke had short blond-brown hair and brown taunt skin. He wore sunnglasses and a werry pink jacket of feader's (A/N: no, he isn't gay).

"-Who are thyes guys?"- asked Sanji the two girl's who were still glarryng.

"-The captain is Morat, he is werry dangeraus and the boy bihaind him is Flon, he's the son of Flamingo" (A/N: I don't remember his ful name)

"- Yes, and my dad's one of the 'Seven Samuray of the Sea'. So be careful"- said the boy grinning.

"-Enough! Killt them!"- yelled Morat, taking his sword.

"-No, you will not hurt them!"-yelled a male voice abow them.

It was Ray.

"-And you think that you can stop the son of the great pirat Black Beard! (A/N: I hoppe I have wrote it right. If not sorry.)

"- My dad beated your dad to a plump on theyr last fight!"- responded Lin.

"-What!"-yelled everybody of the straw hat's.

"-Fight!"-yelled everybody of the twoo otther crew's and beun fighting each otther fully ignoring the confused pirat's. (A/N: pleas I'm not good at writting of fight scens, so use your imagination.)

**Twoo ours later**

Everybody was sitting in a circle on the beach. (A/N: Morat and his crew were taid up a big tree and still KO). I was werry quait, but then...

"-Oh, no! I forgott to bring back mo...ehm I mean Robin."- said Ray "_Good job. I almost sed it"- _tought the boy when he started running of to get her when he stopped dead in his track's and went pale. He stare blank on a spot between the trea's. As the otther's turned they gases where he was looking everybody went pale. (A/N: except Sanji, he had his heart ayes on.)

There stood Robin smilling and on her left stood a woman that looked yust like her only a little bit older.

"-Mo...mo...mom.."-was oll that he could bring out, then he fainted.

So after one our, he woke up. (A/N: what a man --")

"-Are you oll right?"- asked the elder Robin._"He's werry much like him"_she tought.

"-Yes. Yust a little bit dizzy."

Ehm...every gaze turned to Nami.

"Could you pleas explain us oll thies weird thing's that happened to us in the last ours."- Asked the girl werry anoyed.

"-You remember the storm four day's ago?"- they noded-" It oppened a portal to the past and so the kid's come here."

"-Ok. That makes sens, but what have you to do with thies kid's?"-asked Nami. At this point both Robin's blussed.

"-Well...ehm you see...Ray is...he is my son."-stammared the elder Robin. Now was everybody gapping (A/N: except the kid's).

"-You mean, that they came from the future! And that he's your son!-said Nami in disbelief. The two Robin's and Ray who was sill laing in the sand nodedd.

"-And who is his father?"-asked Zorro corryus then he knew now that Akon musst bev his future son. Everybody was waiting for ther anserw. At this point Robin (A/N: the younger) stood up and went to her future husband and kissed him full on the lips.

End (A/N: he...he..I was yust joking -)

Everyone of the straw hat's ent pale in a minet and were gapping as they watched the two deepen the kiss._"This musst be a nightmare. Someody pleas wake me up!" "She can't be serryus. Can she?" "How romantic" "I think I'm going to get sick." "I'm dreaming, this isn't real."_Were the toughts of theyr friend's. When they broke apart for ayr they were smilling at each otther. He was at the start a ittle bit confused but he fealt happy.

"-So, now that you kno..."-but Nina was interpruted then out of the nowere come the Going Marry.

Hen they looked up, they saw Ruffy, he was also a little bit older and more mature. He vaved and with his gum-gum powers cought the elder Robin and put her down bisaid his. Then the others come (A/N: they still looked quaiet the same.)

"-Is everything ok?"-asked Midori confused.

"-Nothing sweaty. We're yust playng."-said elder Lusopp to his doughter.

The kid's wanted to ask mor but then 200 marryn shipp's came.

"-Ehm...Akon. me and your mom will come home late."-said elder Zorro a little bit nerves.

Then they sailled werry quick away.

"-Ruffy D. Monkey! Come back here!" – yelled a man from the first shipp. Itt was Smoker. There were alsop Tashigi, Corby and Helmepho.

"-Roanna Zorro! You come imediatly back here! Now!"-yelled a werry angry Tashigi.

"-No! We can talk abaut itt when we are home ok darling."

"-Come not with darling Zorro!"-then dhe saw the kid's and blussed a little in embressement.

"-Ehm...Akon. you know that you musst be carefull. And come noth with 'I'm a great sword fighter'. Ok. Me and your dad will come home late or when I get him."-she said. At that time stared everyone of the old crew at a werry red swordfighter.

"-It you're ready with lecturing youur son. There is a 'Pirat King' and his crew that we musst catch."-said Smoker-"After them!"

And so begun the caishing, but luckilly they took Morat and co with them.

Still on the beach stood some werry dumbfaulted pirats. And itt become better then there come Ace's shipp with him and Nojiko. (A/N: don't get itt wrong Smoker and the whol Marryn core's chassing Ruffy just for fun, he take's it also that way.)

"-Lin! Have you seen your aunt's and uncle's?"-asked the captain of the White Bierd pirat's.

"-Yes. You find them in front of the Marryn shipp's."

"-Hah...he might be the 'Pirat King', but he's the saim little trublemaker."- said the man and sook his head in mock sorrow and went after his litte brother.

"-Ehm...so, has annyone question's abaut the future?"-asked Ray werry red from embrassement abaut the last event's.

Our friend's didn't respond, then they all fainted. Well...almost everyone. Ruffy was still holding Robin in his arm's.

Owari

A/N: I'm ready. Hoppe you like itt. I know that they are all werry OOC. Sorry for the bad grammar. My next storry is from Yu-Gi-Oh! What I also don't own. Bye -


End file.
